


Semprini's Short Smut

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles, Tekken
Genre: Erotica, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Other, Short, Smut, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: A series of short, 1k-2k works of smut. Get your fix in quick!





	1. Chapter 1

With a shove, Lili Rochefort’s face was pushed hard against the wall as her sparring partner and constant rival, Asuka, greedily tugged at her tights with her free hand. “A-Asuka, what are you…” A harsh SLAP resounded across the empty dojo as Asuka gave her answer through the medium of fat-ass spanking. “I’ve been watching your ass jiggling and bouncing all day, and I’m not taking anymore of it!” Asuka declared, “If you want to wave that shit at me all morning, you better be prepared for me to fuck the shit out of it all night.”

Asuka groped inside her tight blue shorts and pulled out a fat, veiny cock that she began slapping against the bare skin of her training partner. Lili’s eyes bulged out wide at the sight of the ridiculously thick length that was only getting harder and harder by the second. “My word, how did I miss that for so long?” Lili gasped. “I dunno, you’d think a blonde bimbo like you would sense my cock from a mile away and get on your knees like a good girl?” Asuka shrugged as she rubbed her fat cock between Lili’s thick asscheeks, “Well you won’t have to worry about missing it anymore, you little fuckslut princess. After this, it’ll be all you ever think about!”

Asuka rubbed her leaking cockhead against Lili’s exposed, plump pussy while licking her lips. “A-Asuka, be reasonable! You’ve gone into heat like some sort of common beast! P-perhaps there are other ways I can calm your libido?” “Oh there are, and we’ll get to them. You’ll have the taste of my jizz on your tongue while you drink down that godawful tea for weeks.” assured Asuka, “But enough chit-chat. Fucktoys don’t speak, they just moan.” With that, Asuka placed her rockhard cock at Lili’s entrance and began to push forward with a hiss. Lili’s mouth dropped open as she felt herself being split open by Asuka’s incredible cock.

“Oh my LORD!” Lili cried out, “I-it’s impossibly big! You’ll b-break me!” “You’re a tough one, you can take it.” Asuka grunted out, both of her hands gripping onto Lili’s huge skirted ass, “Christ, you’re tight…I’ve seriously needed a warm, wet sluthole to bang all day. Glad you volunteered, you stuck-up blonde tsundere.” “I-I do not need even know what that word means, y-y-you IDIOT!” Lili cried out. Her protests were silenced as Asuka grabbed hold of her hair for a firmer grip, and began pumping her hips in and out like a rutting stallion.

The meaty sounds of flesh slapping against flesh went out throughout the wide open dojo, accompanied by the grunting noises of Asuka and the moaning, gasping noises of Lili. The regal, sophisticated air that always surrounded Lili had all but vanished as Asuka happily used her tight virgin cunt as a sexsleeve, without a care in the world. Poor Lili had expected to feel so angry and frustrated, to be used as nothing more than a cheap whore by her archrival, but she was slowly starting to realize just how incredible it felt to be so very, VERY full of Asuka’s veiny, powerful cock.

“Oh YES!” Lili cried out, then slapped a hand against her mouth in horror. Asuka grinned knowingly. “I knew it wouldn’t be long. You’ve had the stench of a bitch ready to mate about you for a while now!” “H-how DARE you talk about Lili Rochefort like she is some kind of common animal?” Lili cried out, then gasped in shock as Asuka reached her hand forward from her hair to grip her throat. She pushed forward so Lili was facing straight up against the wall, Asuka’s thick meat shoving into her from below, and Asuka leaned in right towards her ear.

“Face it, you’ve been letting out those sweet, slutty pheremones for weeks now. You might not have known I was packing this cock, but your body sure as hell did. You’ve been waiting so patiently for me to mount you like a bull and send you back to your mansion with a bloated, cum-stuffed womb. Well, I’m not gonna deny my precious partner what she needs any longer.” She grinned as she continued to whisper sweet claiming words into Lili’s ear, “You’re gonna have to lie to all your family and friends and tell them that you’re just heading out to spar, when you know you’re really crawling over to me for another gutful of spunk and a throatful of cock. Lili Rochefort is a Grade-A, one of a kind piece of ass, and I’m gonna claim you for my own before anyone else can…”

“Asukaaaa…” Lili moaned with a wet, pained voice as she listened to all of Asuka’s dirty thoughts and desire. She wanted to angrily deny her, tell her she’s wrong, that her place was to rule on high, not serve on her knees. But how could she possibly deny Asuka when her pussy was churning so delightfully? When her knees felt so weak? Gods, was it really that simple to just accept that she was Asuka’s personal cocksleeve and let herself go? Just like that?

The first monstrous shot of jizz answered that question for her. As soon as Asuka grunted and began to let out her load into Lilli’s cunt, Lili Rochefort became a fucktoy full-time. The absolute battering her womb took from the countless shots of spunk pouring into her forced her back to arch and her eyes to bulge. Asuka buried her face into Lili’s shoulder and let out a low moan of delight, feeling her overstuffed balls finally start to deflate as she emptied herself into Lili.

Asuka’s cock fell out of Lili with a wet slap, a river of cum slopping out of the disheveled blonde and onto the dojo floor. Asuka staggered backwards and watched as Lili fell to her knees, shaking and panting. “Fuck yeaaaaah…” Asuka sighed blissfully, “You’re an even better fuck than I expected, and I had some REAL high expectations of you.” Lili turned her head to look at Asuka, and a familiar smug grin her appeared on her face. “Hmph…of course…there was no chance that I would not drain you totally and completely. My very first time, and I am already the #1 cumdump in town! OOOOHOHOHOHO!”

Lili began to laugh to herself, clearly proud of the amount of jizz she had drained from Asuka. Asuka tilted her head and sighed. “Oh you are an idiot, Lili.” Lili’s laugh was interrupted and she turned to face Asuka with a pout. “What do…oh goodness…” She watched with a wide-eyed expression as Asuka’s cock once again began to rise into the air. “We haven’t even started Round 2. Now then, I assume the #1 cumdump in town is more than ok with me pounding her fat ass?” Lili gulped as Asuka approached once more, but that flicker of competition in her eyes shone bright. If Asuka wanted a fight, she was going to get one!


	2. Hilda & The Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cocky Beauty has been offering sweet rewards for beating her, but only going after weak trainers who stand no chance. When Hilda wanders into the forest, her plans go awry quickly.

The Beauty, Jade, had been acting so cocky and tough only moments ago, playing with her curly, shoulder-length blonde hair and sighing disdainfully. Adorned in a tiny pink pencil skirt and a tight black crop-top, showing a healthy amount of her E-cup cleavage to every horny pokemon trainer who walked by, she looked more ready for the catwalk than the fields. Nevertheless, she had put on her high heels, put on a layer of make-up, and gone for a stroll in the nearby woods to go pick on pokemon trainers. She so enjoyed seeing their delighted faces when she offered the reward for winning, and watching them fall as they realized it wasn’t going to happen.

You see, this Beauty just loved to offer herself as the prize to any fat-cocked trainer who walked by with dreams of glory, victory, and a cum-stuffed slut to bounce up and down on their cocks. It turned her on immensely to dash the dreams of trainers who were ready to pounce upon her and claim her fat ass for their own, and she was so very good at it. No one around had any hope of beating her!

Until Hilda came by. The young woman had heard of the Beauty’s offer and decided to take her up on it. Jade pretty much laughed it off, telling the 19-year old bombshell that she would look far better on the receiving end of a fat Machamp cock than bothering her. Indeed, with her tiny jean shorts, long brunette hair, huge tits concealed by a paper-thin shirt and flawless peachy ass, Hilda was no less a master seductress as she was a master pokemon trainer, as Jade soon discovered as Hilda wiped the floor with her.

Jade was stunned at her loss, but the shock she felt from losing was nothing compared to the shock of Hilda opening up her shorts and revealing a slab of long, veiny fuckmeat that was starting to buck and harden in the cool air of the afternoon. “I want my prize right now, you beauty bitch.” Hilda declared with a grin, and effortlessly pushed the taller woman down onto her knees, where deep down Jade knew she belonged. Hilda tapped her massive cock across Jade’s face, loving the sheer shock and awe on the worshiping slut. “Tell me how much you love big cocks. Tell me how much you’ve been looking forward to some big, strong trainer to beat your ass and put you face down on the ground!” Hilda ordered, her cock slaps getting stronger and harder.

“Nngghh…mmmm…” Jade pouted angrily, letting Hilda slap her huge cock across her full lips. “Fuck you, you mudsdale-hung bitch,. Just because I’m gonna swallow down your cock, doesn’t mean I have to like it! I thought you were another one of those limp dicked wussy trainers who spew in their pants as soon as I blow them a kiss…” “Well, guess you thought wrong, cockwhore.” Hilda grinned. She pushed Jade’s face against her full, leathery ballsack and forced her to take a deep, long whiff of her churning ballseed, roiling and bubbling up in a frenzy ready to pump into Jade’s guts. “Oh my God, fat cocks are soooo gross…” Jade mumbled, continuing to sniff at Hilda’s musk, “You can’t just go around forcing hot babes like me against your nuts!”

Hilda grabbed a hold of Jade’s nose and lifted upwards, forcing her lipsticked mouth to open wide. “I don’t give a shit what you want, throat-whore.” Hilda dominantly claimed, “I’ve won you as a prize and all I care about is getting some good use out of you. Let’s test that throat out…” With that, Hilda began to force her entire meaty length into Jade’s throat. Jade wasn’t used to the sheer bulk of a REAL trainers cock, and her eyes crossed as her world became filled with the thick musk and stink of a well-used dick. She could taste the pussy juices of Hilda’s previous conquests, and it mixed with her drool and saliva to create a lewd concoction, bubbling along the sides of her lips.

Hilda bottomed out in Jade’s throat, a lewd imprint of fat dick bulging out from her well-fucked neck. Loud noises of slurping and gagging sounded out throughout the woods, and pokemon trainers from nearby, many who had been defeated and mocked by Jade, began to appear and watch the event with great interest. Many decided to whip their dicks out and began stroking themselves to the sight of the spunky tomboy babe Hilda throatlocking the teasing glamour model who had denied them the epic cock-slurping she had offered.

They watched with glee as Hilda picked up her pace and solidified her stance to allow her to power-pump Jade’s throat like the slippery cocksleeve it was. The cockbeaten Beauty’s arms fell slack to her side as she was forced to allow Hilda complete control over the epic cocklocking. Hilda’s big ass jiggled around as she continued to thrust her hips. “Choke louder, you cunt!” Hilda shouted out, “Let all the people hear you being a total whore!” Jade’s eyes glowered at Hilda, but like an obedient cumdump, she began to make louder slobbering noises, gagging sounds that were like music to the ears of the masturbating onlookers nearby.

Their first sign that Hilda was ready to blow her load was when they saw her overstuffed balls rising upwards, preparing a truly nasty concoction for Jade. They watched as Jade went stiff and her eyes went wide, and they could actually HEAR the gurgle of seed being blasted out from Hilda’s balls into Jade’s guts. Hilda continued to thrust furiously as the overwhelming blasts of cum caused her cocksleeve’s eyes to roll backwards, and jets of thick cum burst from her nose. “Thirsty bitch, aren’t ya?” Hilda licked her lips, “IT’S NOT FUCKING STOPPING YET!”

Hilda yanked out her massive cock, dragging thick strings of spit attached from her cock to Jade’s lips, and causing Jade to cough out a heaping helping of the thickest, chunkiest cum anyone watching had ever seen! This stuff was as thick as porridge, and a monstrous amount was now lodged deep into Jade’s gullet. The thought of the bitchy Beauty carrying around a stomach full of fat jizz made several onlookers blast out a rope of cum themselves, while Hilda continued to pump her thick cock at Jade’s gasping face, blasting her beautiful features with her nasty, reeking, trainer-impregnating sperm.

Jade’s mascara ran down her face, her lipstick was ruined and smeared, and her eyes were watery and dazed. In her cock-addled state, she continued to chew and swallow the stinking load Hilda had given her. “So gross…” She mumbled, swallowing down another mouthful, “Your cum is…so gross and thick…it doesn’t need to be that thick to get girls pregnant, you know?. Girls won’t like you if you’re so rough and clog up their throats with custardy spunk.”

Hilda grabbed Jade’s head and pushed her down to the ground, eliciting a cute “Kya!” from the cum-stained blonde. “What are you doing now?!” She demanded, but her body knew full well what was next, and she was already shaking her hips around to entice Hilda to plunge into her deepest depths. “I’m taking what you promised me for beating your sweet ass.” Hilda scoffed, “You didn’t promise me a throatfuck, you promised me I could bang you senseless all day long!” “I-I didn’t promise all DAAAAAAAY!” Jade cried out as Hilda began stretching her soaked pussy open with her absurdly thick cock, her pencil-thick veins rubbing and stroking the sensitive folds of her cunt.

Jade’s pussy was as spoiled as she was, sucking Hilda’s cock in with a dick-hungry need until the bossy pokemon trainer was planted balls deep inside her, squatting over her like an animal mounting a mate. Hilda bounced up and down, her fat spermsack slapping against Jade with every powerful, cunt-claiming thrust. Frothy juices spurted out of Jade’s stuffed pussy with every world-shaking thrust of Hilda’s hips. “Fuck YES, I just love bimbos!” Hilda cried out, “Got anything cute to say NOW?” Jade’s only response was to cry out in orgasmic bliss as Hilda’s cock pounded away at her most sensitive parts.

“Fuck, gonna bust a nut DEEP in this slut…” Hilda moaned and her thrusts became deeper and more meaningful, a sure-fire blast of certain-pregnancy spunk being brewed up in her humongous balls. “DO IT DO IT DO IT!” Jade babbled, broken by Hilda’s fat cock, “SHOW ME UP FOR BEING A NASTY TEASING BITCH! BLAST MY FUCKING WOMB WITH YOUR POKEMON MASTER SPUNK!” Hilda slapped her ass hard and gave in to her demand, firing out an unbroken stream of gooey, thick jizz that began to slam against Jade’s womb, forcing an ear-shattering orgasm from the dazed, defeated bitch.

As Hilda cleaned herself up, Jade lay on the ground panting and soaked in rope after rope of jizz. “R-remaaaatch….” Jade uttered out, which got Hilda to chuckle to herself. “Nah, I think I’m good for now. Buuuut, I think all these guys are looking for a Round 2.” Hilda wandered off whistling happily as the surrounding onlookers approached. Jade smiled sweetly and licked her lips as a swarm of erect dicks formed around her.


	3. Sonia, the Most Helpful Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia works as Professor Magnolia's assistant. Her job is to help the trainers who come to visit her in any way she can. Sonia takes her job VERY seriously, so rest assured there's no request too big for the busty redhead babe, and rest assured there's no cock too big either.

Professor Magnolia had once again left her lab in the care of her assistant and granddaughter, Sonia. So once again, the red-haired helper was down on her knees, her head gripped firmly between the meaty palms of some overly-hung futanari trainer as they plunged 12-inches of fat futa cock directly down her throat. Poor Sonia’s eyes watered as mascara dripped down her soft cheeks, but she continued to look up into the trainers eyes with a determined expression. Her grandmother had asked Sonia to help the trainers in any way she could, and if that meant working as a cum-bloated fucksleeve for every monstrously hung trainer who barged into the lab, took one look at the gorgeous, curvy Sonia, and ripped her coat off her with every intention of stuffing her womb full of chowder-thick ballbatter, well that was just part of the job.

Trainer after trainer had done their duty and personally trained Sonia. She was an expert fuck-sleeve now, having been thoroughly put through the ropes, and now the mere sight of any fat bulge stuffing the pants of any trainer who walked in was enough to make Sonia’s eyes go wide and her mouth start drooling. The way she leaned over with a smirk, displaying her cleavage with a seductive smile, and bent over ever so slowly in front of the snorting red-haired obsessed gang of trainers made sure not a single one of them could leave the lab without personally plugging up Sonia’s silky cunt with a truly epic load of trainer jizz.

Sonia was up against the wall as the rough trainer banged away at her throat, slamming Sonia back and forth in a very nasty way! If Sonia wasn’t such an obedient cockslut, she might be able to tell the trainer to treat her a little nicer. But Sonia was determined! Her job was to help trainers, and if the only way this grinning brunette futa bitch could get her rocks off was punishing her throat and treating her like an empty-headed bimbo cocktoy, that was what she would be! The trainer picked up the pace, panting and grunting, uttering the words “slut”, “poke-whore” and “gyaru bimbo” over and over as their frankly ridiculous balls churned with nutbutter. The sheer size of those orbs dangling below her legs was like a set of Master Balls, primed with an ungodly amount of spunk that had only place to go; Sonia’s slutty throatpussy.

The sheer amount of jizz that begun blasting into Sonia’s stomach would make a Rapidash jealous. A thick river of bloated, chunky cum poured down Sonia’s throat, clogging her with semen and forcing fat jets of cum out of her button nose. Sonia went limp, her eyes rolling backwards, as the cruel trainer tightened her grip on her head, ensuring that the only was of dealing with this intense amount of jizz was to swallow it down her gullet like a good empty-headed whore. Sonia continued to swallow as best she could, but the sheer thickness of the trainer futa’s jizz made it difficult. She coughed up a slimy mix of slobber and spunk around the veiny fuckshaft in her throat until the trainer finally took pity on her and dragged her cock out of Sonia’s throat, hosing the stylish beauty down with more fat streams of cum.

The futa trainer responded to Sonia’s plight by harshly smacked her pale cheeks over and over again with her bizarrely huge fuckshaft. Sonia was hit by a serious dose of Confusion as the room was spinning around her, the weight of the futa trainer’s cock combined with it’s utterly pungent musk making a deadly combo attack. “So-so…like…rough with me…” Sonia groaned in a daze, “I hope you don’t treat your pokemon as mean as you treat me!”

The trainer grabbed at Sonia’s sweater and TUGGED, ripping it from her and leaving Sonia wearing nothing but her coat and slim leggings, like a perverted flasher ready to expose her juicy D-cup titties to every passing trainer on the street. Streetwalker Sonia was turned around and slammed against the wall, her face pressing up against the cold hard stone as the trainer tugged at her tight pants. Obviously, her plumpy, greedy pussy was absolutely and utterly DRENCHED, totally ready to accept the fat shaft primed and ready to plunge into her.

“G-go easy on me, stud!” Sonia asked, but her wiggling hips suggested the opposite, twerking and bouncing like the most inviting target. The trainer took the bait, ignoring Sonia’s words and powerfully thrusting deep into her with a single all-consuming thrust. Sonia was on her tiptoes, practically ready to rise off into the air as her head snapped backwards and she moaned like a broken whore, an Ahegao expression on her beautiful face. “OHOHHHHHHOOOOOOO!” She cried out as her entire body shivered and climaxed from her trainer’s thrust. 

The trainers meaty thrusts caused Sonia’s fat ass to jiggle with every pound. She SMACKED the wobbling asscheeks with a harsh slap, causing Sonia to moan and gasp like a bitch in heat. “D-don’t smack my asssssss!” Sonia cried out, “If grandma sees the marks, she’ll know that…that I’m a total BITCH FOR TRAINER COCK!” The futa trainer ignored her pleas and continued to spank the busty assistant, which resulted in Sonia’s tight pussy clenching around the cock inside her, rewarding her for her efforts.

The trainer reached forward to grab a heavy fistful of Sonia’s red hair, yanking her backwards so her back arched. She leaned in and began to whisper all sorts of the nastiest, meanest dirty talk to Sonia, telling her she was going to get pregnant with some random trainers kid, telling her she was going to have all the trainers in town visit her to gangbang her into an unconscious heap, telling her that her sweet grandma was going to walk in to find her caked in steaming ropes of trainer jizz, passed out with cum dripping out of her well-used cunt like the whore she was. The nasty words triggered Sonia’s desires, and she began slamming backwards to match the futa trainer’s movements.

“YES! YEESSSSS! USE ME LIKE A FUCKING CUMDUMP! I WANNA HELP ALL THE BIG-DICKED TRAINERS IN TOWN GET OFF! GET READY FOR YOUR LONG JOURNEY BY EMPTYING YOUR BALLS ALL OVER ME! DON’T YOU DARE FUCK ANY OTHER SLUT, COME BACK TO ME AND FORCEFEED ME THAT MASSIVE LOAD! RUB MY FACE AGAINST YOUR FAT BALLS AND RUIN MY MAKEUP! TAKE PHOTOS OF MY TITS AND SHOW ALL YOUR FAT-COCKED FRIENDS THAT SONIA IS THE BIGGEST SLUT IN TOWN!”

Her inner bimbo well and truly revealed, all that was left to do was leave Sonia a nice, thick reward for finally admitting her cock-addiction. The trainer bit her bottom lip and slammed as deep into Sonia as she could. The potent load contained in her overstuffed balls burst into Sonia like a waterfall. Sonia’s tight pussy couldn’t even begin to contain the epic load as thick splatters of cum dripped out of her, landing on the floor in thick, greasy puddles. The trainer pulled outwards and jerked herself off over Sonia, splattering the rest of her load over Sonia’s back as she fell to her knees, sperm coating her entire body inside and out.

The futa trainer stuffed herself back into her pants and grunted the word “whore” before leaving the lab. Sonia was left in a heap on the floor, panting and moaning, as she slowly fingered herself. She took a fat fingerful of the trainer’s cum and stuck it in her mouth, slurping at it in a cum-dazed state. She licked at her own fingers seductively, her eyes like cum-obsessed pinpricks as she savored her prize. She was so lost in her daze that she didn’t even notice the other trainer had walked in and stopped in front of her. When she finally did see him, her dazed face changed into a wicked grin as she unzipped his fly and pulled out a fat, veiny cock that begun to get harder and harder before her eyes. “How can I help you today?” She asked innocently as the horse-hung trainer approached.


	4. Selvaria's Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selvaria Bles has taken it upon herself to reward some of her own soldiers, seeing as the Empire is not interested in doing so. But is this altruism all just part of a General's job, or is Selvaria just as eager to be rewarded by huge cocked soldier studs?

Rewards came few and far between in the Empire. The Imperial Army tended to push the belief that serving Maximilian was its own reward, a sentiment shared by only a few of the worn-down soldiers in the army. The one constant reward that could be relied on, providing you were fortunate enough to be in her division, was the chance to gaze at the absolutely spell-binding Selvaria Bles, Brigadier General and the number one night-time fantasy of every man and woman in the army.

Everything about her was absolutely unreal. Beyond her incredible abilities, women in real life simply did not look like this. With her long legs and thin waist, she appeared more like a glamorous model than a battle-hardened soldier, but the soldiers were careful to avoid mentioning this as Selvaria was able to take down an entire tank by herself. Her soft, beautiful face was graced with an icy-cold glare on her stunning features, a gaze in her eye that could cause men to shiver, or just cum in their pants provided they’re into that, with long silver hair drifting down to her behind. 

Speaking of which, her ass was enough to cause a man to melt, two round, soft orbs of squeezable rear fit into a set of tight leather pants, leading to the ONLY time the army was thankful for the hot, sweaty uniform. Of course, such a Goddess would also possess the largest, jiggliest, most mouth-watering set of tits in the army. It was unthinkable to imagine the sheer amount of jizz that had been spewed out from the soldiers thinking of Selvaria’s cock-hardening bust.

Just the chance to see Selvaria’s hips swaying back and forth as she walked in front of her squad, or watched her breasts heaving in front of your face as she barks orders at you was enough reward for many of the young men in the group. So when the young Private Issac found himself pressed with his back against the wall as his Commander grabbed his wrists and pushed her enormous tits into his face, her smooth leg rubbing with an obvious intent between his legs, he wasn’t quite sure what he had done to deserve the kindness.

Selvaria had no interest in telling him. She remained stoic, staring coldly into his eyes as he looked up at her, panting and gasping and wincing as the taller woman gently rubbed his hardening cock trapped in his uniform with her leg. “C-Commander…” He gasped out to her, “W-what are you…” “Hush.” demanded Selvaria, “I am offering you the reward you desired.” She stared unblinking into his eyes. “You were talking to your squad. You made comments. I believe you said you wanted to…blow a fat load across my face?” Issac bit his lip in embarrassment, his Commanding Officer clearly having overheard his lewd talks with his friends.

“I cannot offer you my face as a cumdump, I need to remain clean in order to rally the men.” Selvaria claimed matter-of-factly, “But I will assist you in cumming. It seems my leg is doing the trick.” She noted how hard and hot Issac’s cock was getting in his pants. She raised an eyebrow. “Curious. I assumed it would have stopped growing by now.” Issac had no retort, his eyes closed in pleasure and his head back against the wall as his moans grew louder and more strained. “C-Commander…” “Cum. Now.” Selvaria demanded with a clear command in her eyes. This was more than enough, and Private Issac began to jizz in his pants.

Selvaria stared as the soldier began to cum, thick wet patches appearing on his uniform. She continued to stare as the patches grew larger and larger, until the thick cum was spurting out of the hem of his pants. “You are cumming too much.” declared Selvaria, “I was not anticipating this.” “I-I’m sorry!” Issac cried out, the icy gaze of his Commander forcing yet more jizz out of his balls. Selvaria pursed his thin lips into a frown. “Well. Now you cannot do your duties in this soaked uniform.” She reached a hand down suddenly into Issac’s pants, causing him to squeak out loud. She moved her hand around for a moment until Issac felt a hard grip on his cock causing him to go weak at the knees.

Selvaria nodded to herself, a slightly impressed look seeming to cross her face for only a second. She removed her hand, now coated in thick clumps of Issac’s jizz, and nonchalantly began to lick it up, her red tongue lapping at her fingers. “Mmm…” She licked her lips as Issac stared in stunned disbelief. The cold, calculating, gorgeous Selvaria Bles, eating his cum like a light snack? Selvaria glanced back down at her captive soldier. “With me. Now.” Selvaria forcefully began to drag Issac away, with no intent of giving him a choice in the matter.

The soldier was led back to Selvaria’s private quarters. In there, Selvaria began to remove her clothes with a quick pace. Issac could only stare absolutely bewildered, unable to process how such a body could exist in the same world that he lived in. Her naked form was like a beautiful work of art and the lewdest pornstar crossed together, with gorgeous pale skin and statuesque curves combined with huge firm tits and a gorgeous shelf of ass meat that was just BEGGING to be smacked. Selvaria looked at Issac sternly, “Strip.” She demanded, and thus he did. Orders are orders.

Issac’s pants being removed revealed the problem. The young man was hung like a warhorse, with a dripping meaty cock down to his knees. Selvaria seemed unphased by the sight of this buffet of cockmeat before her. “Hmm. The largest so far.” She commented to herself. “S-so far?” questioned Issac. “You are not the first soldier who has expressed a desire to claim me. Each one seems far less confident after I am done with them though.” For a brief moment, Issac swore he could see a slight smile on the corners of Selvaria’s lips as she remembered the drooling messes she left in her wake. Issac had often wondered why so many of his fellow soldiers seemed to develop sudden aches and pains in the course of a single night.

Issac was shoved backwards so he was lay on his back atop Selvaria’s large, soft bed. From here, the slim seductress straddled him, sitting heavily on his waist with her palms planted on his chest. For a moment, she simply sat there looking down on him, rubbing her hands across his chest like she was evaluating her own prize. She lingered on his muscles as she began to rock her hips back forth across him. “It is clear just once is not enough for you. Perhaps we can reward each other tonight.” Issac’s fat cock rose and twitched, slapping against Selvaria’s ass like it was spanking her. She looked backwards and raised her hips, gripping Issac’s cock and directing the insubordinate length into her plump pussy.

Selvaria sat down slowly, inch after thick inch pushing into her depths. Issac’s fingers and toes curled in absolutely delight as he groaned and gasped from the experience. Selvaria seemed far more in control, with no real change in her expression, but Issac could definitely see a red blush starting to spread across her face. Selvaria took Issac’s cock in farer than he had assumed was even possible, his whole length slowly vanishing into his Commanding Officer, confiscated by the seductive soldier for her own personal use. Soon, she was sat down on Issac’s hips, his entire huge cock buried into her. Selvaria let out a hot sigh, her entire body shivering as it became clear that she was feeling the effects just like Issac was.

“I am…impressed.” She commented, “You truly have a brutal, dangerous cock. One that would cause great disruption should the women…in my squad...mmm…find out about it.” Selvaria began to buck her hips back and forth, grinding against Issac, her fingers lightly scratching at his chest. “Therefore, I shall take personal responsibility for you. You will NOT show this cock to anyone else. It now belongs to me. Do I make myself clear?” Issac blinked in confusion, his face a mask of shock. “I…uhh…” Selvaria tightened herself, her pussy clenched around Issac’s cock like a gripping silken vice. “Am. I. Clear?” She repeated. Issac cried out and nodded. “Yes! YES! You’re very clear! My…my cock belongs to you!”

“Obedient. Good. Obedient boys get rewards VERY often.” Selvaria commented as she began to change her movements from tight grinding to quick bouncing. She began to rise and fall, quickly bouncing on top of Issac’s cock as she rode him like her own personal horse. The wet slaps of flesh on flesh filled with room, and the combination of Issac’s wet cock and Selvaria’s dripping pussy created a perfect lube to allow Selvaria to bounce to her hearts content. Selvaria’s stacked body jiggled in all the best places, her fat ass bouncing and clapping more like a Gallian whore than a jewel of the Empire, and the sight of her huge mounds of titflesh jumping up and down would give Issac masturbation material for another month.

Selvaria seemed less interested in masking her pleasure now, her eyes closed in bliss as she moaned and gasped. She grabbed Issac’s hand and moved them to her tits. “Grope me. Feel the breasts you’ve been drooling over for months, you perverted pig of a soldier.” She was panting heavier and heavier, her true conquering nature beginning to take over. “Tell me how you like your reward. Will you fight and conquer for the Empire, providing I continue to drain your fat, swollen balls each and every day and night? Is the thought of ruining my tits with ropes of your thick seed enough to motivate you?” “YES! YES, COMMANDER!” Issac cried out, “I’ll do whatever you ask of me, just don’t STOP!” Selvaria flashed a quick grin for only a moment as she claimed the fat cocked stud of a soldier for herself.

“So easy to control…so easy to defeat…such a-a big NASTY cock…yes, I will make good use of you.” Selvaria threatened, moving a finger slowly across Issac’s chest. “And in return, you may make good use of me. Use any part of my body to satisfy your urges. You may release your lust anywhere you wish.” Issac looked into her eyes, trying to determine if that meant what he hoped it meant. The glimmer of her eyes seemed to confirm it. “Anywhere. You. Wish.” With that, Selvaria rose up till nearly Issac’s entire cock was out of her tight folds, and dropped her full weight down. The resulting smash of flesh on flesh caused Issac to buck his hips and burst deep inside her.

Fat globs of jizz pounded against Selvaria’s womb, splashing her tight insides with creamy nut. She held a hand to her slim belly to feel the resulting battering of Issac’s seed. “Mmmf…s-such unruly cum…” She breathed out, “A-assaulting a Commander Officer like this…you need…so much discipline.” Sperm soon began to burst out as Selvaria’s pussy was filled to the brim. She rose herself upwards just as another shot burst out, and the white rope arced in the air. Selvaria glanced upwards and was greeted with a wet splat as the viscous ball-batter landed square on her face. She couldn’t help but chuckle as her tongue lapped up the thick cream. “Ha. You seem to have gotten your true wish after all. You took it for yourself, the way a true soldier should.” Issac lay silent, drained and spent, as the slutty General licked up the huge amounts of sperm left over from their tryst.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“That is all. Squad dismissed.” Selvaria saluted to her soldiers, gathered to listen to her daily briefing, before she left the front. “What a woman…” One soldier claimed to his friend, “Totally unshakable.” The other one nodded in response, while in the background Selvaria could be seen grabbing a young soldier named Issac by the collar and forcefully dragging him away behind the barracks. “I know, right? So cold and stoic.” They began to walk off together, passing by the barracks as they did so. “But you know, they say tough woman are the wildest in bed.” “Who’s this “they” that’s saying that?” His friend chuckled in response. “I’m just saying, man.” The other shrugged. “Women like that, they just gotta be hiding a wild side.” His friend scoffed as they walked off into the distance. “Yeah right. I’ll believe it when I see it.” 

It was an odd thing to say, as if he and his friend had only looked around the corner at the time, they would have indeed seen it as Selvaria had her face pushed up against Issac’s stuffed balls, slurping and moaning at them like a whore in heat, taking his thick musk deep into her nose and shivering in delight. “Full to bursting. Just as ordered.” She whispered huskily. She turned around and planted her hands on the barrack walls. “Come take your reward, soldier.” She shook her hips up and down, and Issac once more noticed a smile growing on her lips, one that did not fade away this time as he began to pull down her tight pants.


	5. Ivy Valentine's Two on One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy Valentine is a proud, dominating, gorgeous figure. When Talim and Amy work together to defeat her, it might seem a little unfair. But with a prize like Ivy, even someone as sweet as Talim is willing to play a little dirty.

Ivy Valentine, beautiful and merciless, adored toying with her fallen opponents. The ruthless seductress knew the effect her flawless body had on her foes, and relished in teasing them. From sitting upon their faces with her huge, round ass to smothering them between her soft, huge tits, Ivy delighted in the moment where her fallen foe would shudder and gasp, their eyes rolling back as they began to spurt out jizz merely from the contact of her supple flesh. The legions of cocks that had been conquered by Ivy was vast, and it seemed no one could stand in her way.

Which made it all the more satisfying for the opponents who COULD stand in their way. Such as Talim and Amy Sorel, who had defeated the buxom warrior and looked down on her pouting, frustrated expression. Talim’s face one of concern, Amy’s face one of satisfaction. Amy nodded at Talim, who gulped in response. Amy lifted up her dress while Talim pulled down her pants, and Ivy’s eyes went wide at the sight of two grotesquely huge slabs of cockmeat dangling downwards to their knees. Ivy gulped as the two lengths of dick began to harden at the sight of Ivy’s body in her ridiculously revealing outfit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twin-tailed Talim winced in pleasure as her fat cock slid in and out of Ivy’s plush pussy. The plump folds held onto Talim like they were embracing her, and the sheer amount of juices coming from the slick hole coated Talim’s entire massive length. “Ahhn…are you sure about this, Amy? It seems…umf…unsporting.” Amy scoffed at Talim’s feigned hesitation. “You’re still asking that while plowing at our precious cow here? You’d be more convincing if you weren’t balls deep in her pussy. But we can always ask Ivy what she thinks herself.” Amy looked down at Ivy’s angry expression, her brow furrowed and her eyes glaring like daggers…while her full lips pursed and slurped at the fat cock clogging her throat up.

Ivy’s response was a wet gagging noise as streams of slobber spewed out of her mouth and coated Amy’s veiny shaft in a thick layer of throat juices. Her pretty face was soiled with two streams of mascara dripping down her cheeks, her well-applied lipstick was smudged from Amy’s pelvis slapping against her face, and drool and precum had dripped down her chin and onto her legendary tits. She was a well-fucked mess, exactly how Amy liked her women to look. Talim was a bit softer and sweeter than Amy, but was also way too much of a fat-cocked pervert to turn down the chance to impregnate a girl like Ivy. Even sweet girls turn into rutting beasts at the sight of Ivy’s bouncing ass.

“But…fighting her two on one…then doing this…oh FUCK…” Talim bit her lip, her hips pumping back and forth as her cock throbbed inside Ivy. Ivy groaned around Amy’s cock as her pussy wrapped itself tighter around Talim’s dick. The traitorous little slut-hole had fully accepted her new position as Talim’s personal cum-receptacle even if the dominating British bitch had yet to do so. “Fights aren’t meant to be fair. Only the victor can decide what is justice, and my justice right now is filling this stubborn bitch with more cum than her throat can handle!” Amy’s response didn’t really convince Talim, but in truth there was no chance of her pulling out of Ivy’s silky-smooth cunt anyway.

“MFFF! GRRRK!” Ivy’s throat gargled, her attempts to angrily berate her fat-cocked opponents ruined by the meaty shaft in her mouth. Her purple lipstick was leaving wet marks all across Amy’s veiny cock, marks of her own submission. Amy pulled backwards, her cock sloppily leaving Ivy’s throat and leaving her coughing and swallowing. “You…you horse-hung brat!” Ivy spurted out, “Don’t think I won’t repay you for this ten times over! MFF!” Her cries of revenge were cut short as Amy lifted her cock up high and shoved Ivy’s face against her swollen ballsack. 

“I shiver in fear. Now leave those nice kiss marks all over my balls, so everyone knows you’ve been worshiping them.” Ivy glowered, but quickly began to lay soft kisses all over Amy’s fat, reeking nuts. Gods, the smell was so intense and pungent. Amy clearly preferred to bathe by having silky-smooth slut throats wash her cock clean of whatever was left by the previous one. Ivy could taste the juices from whoever Amy had previously skull-fucked.

After a copious amount of ball-worshiping, punctuated by Ivy’s deep intakes of ball-musk and quiet mutterings about forcing a strap-on twice the size down Amy’s throat, the red-haired swordswoman raised a leg and pushed Ivy backwards roughly. Ivy toppled backwards, and Talim had no choice but to fall back as well, landing on her back with an “oof” while Ivy, a considerably taller woman, was kneeling down on her, straddling her. “Hey, what are you doing?” Talim asked, her cock still trapped within Ivy’s pussy, while Ivy herself glared in confusion.

All confusion was gone as Amy grabbed a hold of Ivy’s infamous tits, squeezing and groping like a dirty old man with a grin on her face. Ivy looked to the side, her face flushed red, panting to herself as she betrayed her obvious enjoyment. Ivy loved having her huge tits worshiped, and Amy was acting like the High Priest of a religion devoted purely to them as she licked and sucked at her hard nipples. “So perfect…” Amy sighed as she pressed her face between Ivy’s cleavage. “I could just fall asleep between them…” “Hmph. You’d better not.” Ivy responded rather meekly, almost smiling at the sight of Amy so lovingly devoted to her tits. Talim pouted from below. “Hey, don’t forget about me…” She murmured.

Amy grabbed her cock and slid the monstrous length between Ivy’s funbags. Ivy, in turn, raised her arms to press her huge tits together, pouting cutely while still working to make sure Amy had the perfect tit-pussy to fuck. Amy began to pump herself up and down, her mouth going slack from the feeling of Ivy’s wet tits surrounding her like a tight fuck-toy. Talim began to buck her hips as well, causing Ivy to gasp out loud from her position. Even though Ivy was in a cow-girl position, it still felt like Talim was in control of the situation, as Ivy began to bounce up and down on the thick rod of girl-cock.

Ivy worked to pleasure her two huge-cocked futa lovers. Bouncing up and down meant both her pussy and tits were being used as tools for their pleasure, and both Amy and Talim gasped and groaned from her actions. Ivy allowed herself to show her usual smug smirk. “Hm hm…fat, throbbing cocks like yours are actually the easiest to conquer.” Ivy haughtily exclaimed, “You monster-hung studs, you think once you’ve pierced a woman with your length, they’ll be bound to worshiping your balls like obsessed brothel whores? But don’t you realize? The more cock you have, the more I have to work with. Your stupid, obvious cocks are so easy to tease and torment. All they want is to breed, breed, breed! You’re mere putty in my glorious hands, two silly girls playing with fire! You’ll be bound to my beauty, following me around li-”

“Yes, yes, we hear you.” Amy put a stop to Ivy’s monologue by grabbing the back of her head and dragging it down, so her lips met with Amy’s cocktip as she thrusted in and out. “MMMF!” Ivy cried out as her head was bobbed up and down, well and truly turning her into a sloppy fuck-doll. “You just sit there and pleasure our dicks, we don’t need the lecture.” Amy sighed blissfully. “I…I kinda like it…” Talim muttered. Amy just sighed with a smile. “My lord, for such a well-hung woman, you’re quite the submissive. Perhaps you should just stay here and worship Miss Valentine for all your life then?” “No way!” Talim shook her head, “I…I’m not gonna just give up this fight!” She gripped onto Ivy’s hips and began to power-thrust in response. Ivy’s eyes went wide as she was bounced violently up and down, her tits jiggling all over and causing Amy to bite at her lip at the sudden change in pace. “MMMMMF!” Ivy cried out as her pussy began to cum all over Talim’s dick.

“T-too much…” Amy gasped, “TAKE MY LOAD DOWN YOUR BELIGERANT MOUTH, YOU CUM-DUMP!” Amy cried out, shoving her cock between Ivy’s lips and holding her down. Meanwhile, Talim gripped her waist and held her downwards, her fat balls contracting and raising as her own orgasm hit. The two exploded in the gothic mistress. Ivy’s throat was blasted with seed that spurted from her lips and nose, her eyes rolling back from the sheer force of cum. Talim’s load fired deep into her womb, slamming her most sensitive depths with an orgasm-inducing strike of jizz. Ivy went silent as the two cocks noisily spurted into her, wet splats heard all over as her throat and cunt were drenched in thick, gooey futa-cream.

Ivy was left panting and dripping with jizz, a well-fucked mess as Talim and Amy redressed and stretched out in satisfaction. “I still feel a LITTLE bad about the double teaming…” Talim admitted. “Perhaps I’ll come back some time, and challenge her one on one!” “Oh, and keep all the fun to yourself?” Amy sighed, “We agreed to work together, so we share all the spoils of victory. Now come on, I’ve always had a thing for that Sophitia woman.” “I feel like the point of this team has drifted a little off course…” Talim sighed to herself, their search for the Soul Edge apparently taking a back seat to Amy’s search for MILFs.


	6. Chun-Li & Mai Shiranui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini-continuation of a previous piece. Mai Shiranui invites Chun-Li over to take part in her show without giving her many details about what that show is all about, and it's all about Chun-Li becoming a new fucktoy for Mai.

“Hold on…ok, I think it’s set up. Still not really used to this stuff.”

Mai Shiranui finished fiddling with the camera, the recording set up and running as the beautiful Chun-Li sat waiting on the couch. She had been called in quite suddenly by Athena, who was out of town and needed someone to work with Mai for a special performance. Only…Chun-Li wasn’t really sure what that performance was. From the rumours she’d been told, Mai and Athena had been working on some pretty weird stuff lately…

“So we’re gonna start with an interview, if that’s ok. Let everyone get to know what the famous Chun-Li is like when she’s not kicking bad guys teeth down their necks, you know?” Chun-Li chuckled a little at Mai’s violent imagery, while Mai herself fell backwards into an armchair. She spread her legs wide in a very relaxed pose, almost too relaxed really. Slouched backwards with that knowing smirk on her face. What was she planning?

“Well, let’s see…if we’re talking about what I do outside of my work, I’m often found at the local ramen shops…” Chun-Li began talking to the camera with a warm smile on her face while Mai lurked off to the side, practically licking her lips at the delicious treat before her eyes. Her monstrous, arm-length slab of cock-meat twitched with greed as her eyes scanned over Chun-Li. Those huge tits pressed into her form-fitting clothing, her wide hips that were the perfect handles to grab while she ruined that tight asshole, and her infamous legs, the pair that every fighter in the world wanted to feel wrapped around their waists.

Chun-Li got so into talking about ramen that she didn’t notice the leering bitch behind her. Mai’s cock was clearly getting rock hard as Chun-Li happily talked on. The camera got a great recording of Mai’s erection growing harder and harder, raising high into the air right behind Chun-Li, a sure sign of what was to come. “Actually, I’ve started learning how to cook just to make my own special ramen at home.” Chun-Li admitted with a giggle. “Oh yeah?” Mai asked nonchalantly, pulling her outfit to the side to reveal her cock to the air and the audience. The lewdly throbbing rod of cock bulged with angry looking veins, thick as pencils, and though the air-headed kung-fu master was too busy talking to notice what was coming, her body was already reacting to the growing scent of cock. Her nipples visibly hardened, her face was flushed, and she couldn’t help but press her thick meaty thighs together as her greedy little pussy began to drip.

“W-wow, it’s warm in here suddenly…” Chun-Li admitted, tugging at her outfit slightly. “Yeah, yeah, it’s a real scorcher.” Mai replied, her hand now wrapped around her cock. “Hey Chun-Li, why don’t we stop playing games and start focusing on what you REALLY want in your mouth instead of ramen? Look at me for a moment.” “Huh?” Chun-Li responded exactly as Mai hoped she would. She learned backwards, her face upside down, so she could see Mai behind her without turning around. In return, Mai dropped her cock right on top of Chun-Li’s face, stretching from her forehead down to her neck.

The full weight of Mai’s cock was made all the heavier with the steaming scent of dick wafting from it heavily. The heft of those cum-stuffed balls underneath the incredible cock-shaft added to the feeling of pressure and power emanating from it. Chun-Li went completely still as her face was used as a cock cushion, the strong throbbing of cock pulsing against her soft face. Her mouth dropped open, her nostrils flared, and her eyes shrunk into obsessive pinpricks. “You ready to FUCK, you thick-thighed cumdump?” Mai growled with passion at her prey. In response, Chun-Li’s tongue slowly came out of her mouth and licked at Mai’s cock gently, signaling her submission. Mai had a new toy with show off to all her wonderful viewers!

 

"Hey perverts! Ooh…w-welcome to hour 4 of the Chun-Li Fuck-a-thon! Tell everyone watching at home how HAPPY you are to be my new favourite cocksleeve, Chunners!”

”AAHHH! OOOHHH! F-FUCK ME MORE! DON’T STOOOOP!”

Mai restarted the stream after its brief intermission to show the scene of her laying down on the couch, mounting Chun-Li’s naked, cum-stained form like a wild wolf over a submissive rabbit. Her hips didn’t miss a beat as she brutally pounded Chun-Li’s fat ass, ripples of her succulent ass spreading out from each violent thrust. Chun-Li had a truly gorgeous fucked-silly expression, mascara dripping down her face and her tongue loling from her mouth as she gripped the sofa arm with her fingers tightly. Mai’s smirk told the doubtlessly masturbating audience that she still had plenty left in the tank, despite four hours of constant cum-gargling, ball-worshiping, cock-swallowing, ass-ruining, pussy-stuffing action! Only the best for Mai’s beloved fanbase. 

“I think you get the picture, guys. Chun-Li’s my new bitch, and considering her fucking ass feels like paradise, you can expect to see her a lot more often! You’re not all that interested in fighting or ramen at the moment, are ya?” Mai punctuated her statement with a firm SMACK across Chun-Li’s ass, causing her to arch her back and moan like the cock-addled whore she had been crafted into over the course of the last four hours. “N-NO! I DON’T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THAT ANYMORE! JUST FORCE-FUCK ME ALL NIGHT LONG! I’LL TREAT YOUR WONDERFUL COCK SO NICE!”

“Good girl, you’ve got a nice, filthy mouth, don’t ya?” Mai grinned in response to Chun-Li’s worshiping. “You’ll get on well with Athena and Yuri, they’re addicted to the taste of my jizz too. God, why do all the girls who get into fighting have to be SO! FUCKING! HOT!” Each shout was emphasized by Mai slamming in and out of Chun-Li with a truly mind-breaking force, causing Chun-Li’s toes to curl in delight from the third pussy-pounding strike. “C-CUMMIN’! I CAN’T STOP CUMMINNNNNNG!” Chun-Li cried out as Mai grinded herself against her soft ass. 

Mai pulled herself out of Chun-Li while the interpol bitch was busy cumming herself into a stupor and dragged her to the floor by her hair-bun. Chun-Li gasped as she was roughly shoved against Mai’s dripping wet cock, her lipstick coating the fat length all over from the copious amount of soft kisses she had administered throughout the evening. “Get to work.” Mai demanded, and Chun-Li quickly began to lather a fresh layer of kiss marks over the twitching mass of girl-meat. Mai groaned in pleasure as Chun-Li’s hands instincitlvey reached down to start fondling her ballsack, the massive orbs having released a truly immense amount of sperm so far all over and inside Chun-Li, and the violent churning suggested the next load was coming up.

“AHHHHHH!” Mai cried out as her fat cocklength bounced up and down, and she began to spray a massive rope of creamy jizz right at the camera. Viewers watched Chun-Li’s face shift into a shocked expression as her delicious treat was sent flying out towards the unworthy masses instead of straight down her slutty throat! She fixed that quickly, latching her full cock-suckers lips against the spurting tip and moaning softly as her throat was bombarded by thick bursts of sperm, her ass wiggling behind her like a tail wagging. As the view of the lewd scene was slowly covered up by the cum dripping down the lenses, viewers could see Mai lovingly stroking Chun-Li’s hair before turning to grin at the screen.

“Alright you damn deviants. We’re gonna take 5 to clean up, and then Athena should be ready to join in. Don’t go anywhere. Or else.” She finished with a wink, and the stream went dead, a momentary pause in the marathon of fucking and sucking that Mai Shiranui had happily made for herself.


	7. Scott Pilgrim - Kim & Knives Private Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate version of the scene where Scott peeks on Kim and Knives making out. Let's see if we can make that scene even better by replacing Scott with Ramona, and replacing the make-out session with a full-on futanari fuckfest.

It didn’t surprise Ramona too much when she peeked into that room and spotted Knives and Kim with their arms wrapped around each other, kissing deeply and loudly without a care in the world. They didn’t seem to get on too well with each other really, but a bit of drink has been known to lead to this exact outcome, and both girls were gorgeous. How could Ramona blame them for letting loose like that?

What DID surprise Ramona was what was twitching between the two, pressing heavily against Knives slim stomach. Kim was equipped with a thick, massive, veiny girlcock that had decided it liked Knives clearly as much as Kim did, and was already leaking a thick stream of precum across the younger woman. Knives giggled quietly, a blush spreading on her face as Kim started to push her shoulders down onto the bed. Kim gripped her bucking cock in her hand, licking her full lips as she relished the sight below her. Normally, gripping this thick cock in her hand was the start of a lonely night of self-pleasure while thinking about the lewd, unspeakable things she would do to Envy or Knives. Well, no need to just imagine them tonight, not when Knives was wriggling in anticipation below her, dragging her pants off right then and there.

“You gonna make me forget all about Scott for a night?” Knives blew Kim a kiss as Kim greedily lined up her dripping cock to the small beckoning hole between her legs. “More like for a damn year.” Kim replied, rubbing her huge cocktip in a circle around Knive’s pussy, teasing the younger woman and causing her to bite her finger in anticipation and delight, the feeling of her pussy being toyed with by this massive cock making her drunk with desire. “Fufu…big words for a big girl…”

Ramona watched unblinking as the scene unfolded before her eyes. She wasn’t sure when she’d unbuttoned her tight jeans, and she certainly wasn’t sure when her hand had dropped inside them to start playing with her own needy pussy, but she was far too focused at the sight of Kim pushing herself into Knives to remember that. The way Knives tiny pussy spread open was breathtaking, that her slim body was so perfectly designed to take in monster cocks. Knives’ head dropped backwards as she moaned, her hands gripping the bedsheets underneath her as Kim pushed further in, inch by wonderful inch. The feeling of total fullness was so immense and satisfying that Ramona thought even she could feel it, her own neglected pussy crying tears of sticky sadness at being left out of the fun.

“Ohhhh SHIT!” Knives hissed out loud, her toes curling as her legs instinctively wrapped themselves around Kim’s waist, urging her ever deeper into her silky-soft cunt. “M-maybe I’ve…bitten off more than I can ****CHEWWWWWWW!**** ” Her last word was drawn out as Kim pumped her hips forward, pushing what was left of her grotesquely huge cum-spewing girlcock into Knives. Kim’s cocktip and Knives’ womb shared their own deep kiss as Kim felt the tight walls of the succulent pussy she was buried in wrap and churn around her, gripping onto her just as hard as Knives legs were.

“D-don’t start acting like you aren’t desperate for this, y-you cock-addict!” Kim chuckled, biting her lip slightly in an attempt to hide her own bliss, “I-I’ve had it with you stealing my style like some copycat! It’s time to show you ****WHO’S IN CHARGE NOW, YOU PRETTY LITTLE COCKSLUT!”**** Knives didn’t even have time to respond to Kim’s sudden outburst before Kim reached her hips backwards and ****SLAMMED**** herself back in hard, causing Knives’ eyes to roll backwards and her mouth to drop open as her pussy spurted sweet juices around the fat shaft inside her. “W-whaaa…” Knives gasped out as Kim’s thrusting picked up in pace, her hips a blur before Ramona’s eyes as she pumped like a woman possessed, her inhibitions totally lost through a mixture of tipsiness and the utter Heaven that was Knives perfect pussy.

****“FUCK! FUCKFUCKFUCK! H-HOW DARE YOU FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD, YOU DUMB LITTLE EMO BIMBO! I’LL TEACH YOOOOU! I’LL TEACH YOU A FUCKING LESSON OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN UNTIL THE TASTE OF MY FUCKING JIZZ IS PERMANENTLY STUFFED INTO THAT PRETTY LITTLE MOUTH!”**** Kim had some real frustration to work out, and Knives was the perfect target. Something about her was just so incredibly addicting…how could any red-blooded futa resist bullying the shit out of her with their arm-length dick and over-stuffed coconut size balls?

The sight of Knives’ sweet ass rippling with every cunt-pounding thrust of Kim’s hips was making Ramona REAL jealous. She was twitching and gasping just at the thought of being in her position, a nasty little bratty jizz-jar to be used and stuffed by some big mean dick that didn’t give a shit about any boyfriend, current or old! All the ex-boyfriends in the world couldn’t measure up to that one singular drool-inducing cock that was currently reshaping Knives’ whole world around oversized dicks and sperm-stuffed nuts!

****“FUUUUUUUUUCK! FUCK ME MORE MORE MOOOOOOORE! USE MY PUSSY AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE, LET ME BE YOUR PERSONAL SPERM-DRAINING CUMTOOOOOY!”**** Knives cried out as she met Kim’s pounding by slamming her own backwards, the impact of hips on ass making the most luscious meaty slapping sounds that rang out all over the place. It was like a siren call attracting eager whores to come find out just who could be breeding someone so hard and so fast? Kim’s giant balls churned and rose, a deliciously fresh batch of jizz preparing to unload deep into Knives’ eager womb. With one last powerful thrust, Kim made sure she was totally and thoroughly cunt-locked into Knives before the pencil-thick stream of jizz began to fire like a hose out of her cock and into Knives.

The thick spewing sounds were music to Ramona’s ears as both Knives and Kim had their heads back and tongues out, barely even able to register what was going on in their wild fuck-session. The only one who had her wits about her enough to focus on the gooey splatter of cum that was spraying out from Knives’ pussy was Ramona, and she could feel her mouth going dry as her brain demanded she crawl over there and start licking that thick chunky mess up right now. She licked her lips, the taste of gloss on her tongue, as she attempted to hold herself back.

“B-bwaaaoooohhh…” Knives uttered out a long strained gasp of bliss as Kim yanked her cock back out of her well-stuffed cunt, thick ropes of jizz and juices connecting them as Kim panted in satisfaction. Knives little pussy was all worn out and totally stuffed to the brim, with a fat splurge of creamy spunk flowing out of her and down onto the floor of the room. “Shit…” Kim murmured to herself, “Someone’s…gonna have to clean that up…”

As her limp cock began to buck and twitch back to life, Kim turned to the crack in the door and grinned at Ramona. Ramona squeaked in surprise as Kim made a beckoning motion with her finger. “But they’ll have to wait until we’re done too. Get that sweet ass over here already.”

Ramona gulped to herself. Then slid into the room, leaving it open just a crack in case another curious cutie decided to take a peek…


End file.
